Harry Potter and the unnamed ending to the whole s
by Mysticalgohan88
Summary: A story of the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Who wins? RATED PG FOR SUGGESTIVE THEMES


Harry hastily rose out of his bed, feeling blindly for his glasses and wand. Grabbing at the curtains, he thrust them open, and began having a conversation with Ron, who was trying to fit a pair of pants over his head.  
"You might want to try putting your pants on your legs instead. They might fit a bit better," said Harry  
"No its cool. I'll wear this down to the common room and see what they think," said Ron, turning towards the stairs.  
"Umm. Yeah, you do that," said Harry to himself over the sudden screams coming from below.  
"Harry! Harry! You've got to get down there. I got halfway through the stairs and then all of the people started screaming, so I ran the rest of the way down and found them all motionless on the ground, a few twitching," panted Ron, quickly snatching up his clothes and wand, hurrying back down the stairs.  
Harry quickly picked his wand off his bed and hurtled himself down the stairs, only to find a mass of bodies, surrounded by dementors. Pulling his wand out, Harry began conjuring his silver Patronus, only to feel the coldness begin to swirl around his body. Finally, the Patronus began to take its form, but in slow motion. It burst slowly from the wand, beginning its gallop around the room, rounding up the dementors and knocking them down.  
"Ron, run off to McGonagall and alert her of what's happening," said Harry, unleashing a stunning spell at one of the dementors.  
"Well, well Potter," said a cold, evil voice, coming from the pile of dementors, "Still relying on silly portraits to protects the students. How ridiculous. Is that really the only defense this school can come up with."  
Harry began to wretch in pain as his scar seared on his forehead and his whole body filled with intense hatred. The hatred continued rising in his body, throughout Voldemort's speech. His hatred rose at a rapid rate, causing sparks to flicker off his wand.  
"You killed my parents, you killed my friends, and your goons killed my godfather. Argh," shouted Harry, whipping out his wand. "I've dealt with enough of your suffering. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blast of shimmering green light burst from Harry's wand bursting through the air, sending a sonic boom as it past. Unprepared for the sudden attack, Voldemort sent a counter burst of light straight towards Harry's. The blasts met each other with a large explosion, sending both Harry and Voldemort flying across the room. Desperately, Harry sent another stunning spell towards where Voldemort lay weak from his crash into the fireplace. As the stunning spell was about to hit him, he slapped his hand into it, sending the spell flying in the opposite direction. Voldemort then got to his feet and sent another blast of green light at Harry's now limp body. "No," shouted a voice from the pile of bodies," this won't happen. I am the one who shall defeat you Voldemort," continued the voice, standing up revealing long brown hair curling down the back," You have continued with your evil ways too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!" The burst of light splashed through the air in slow motion, hitting Voldemort, square in the chest. "No. I cannot be defeated by scum like you, mudblood," cried Voldemort, collapsing down to the floor! Slowly, Hermione began to stand, and hurried over to Harry's limp and lifeless body. "No. You can't be dead. You can't, because I love you," Hermione said, kissing Harry. Slowly, Harry began to twitch, and then began sitting up, only to be forced down again by Hermione. "Stay down. You're hurt. Wait until the teachers get here, and they'll heal you right back up again," she said, turning around to greet the teachers who had just entered. Harry woke from his bed, his body covered in sweat. He had dreamed that Voldemort had appeared in the common room, and that Hermione killed him. Opening his curtains, he found nobody in the dormitories. Grabbing his glasses, he began walking slowly down the stairs, amid the sounds of laughter and cheering. As he entered the common room, he saw Hermione sitting in a throne that Ron had conjured for her. On the walls, he saw posters hanging, saying things like HERMIONE, THE VOLDEMORT KILLER and HERMIONE, THE BEST WIZARD SINCE HARRY POTTER. Shouting from up on the throne, Hermione yelled, "Harry, come up here and sit by me. I'll give you a special treat if you do." Obligingly, Harry rambled over to a smaller seat next to the throne and sat down. "Ok, now what's the special treat," said Harry, looking up at Hermione. "This," she said, pulling out a silver mirror and focusing it on Harry's forehead, "See, no more scar. It disappeared when Voldemort died, since it was a link between him and yourself." "Whoa," replied Harry, sending his hand up to his forehead and touching the new raw skin where the scar had been.  
The End  
This story is in no way associated with JK Rowling, or her publishers.  
This is a fan fiction written by a third party, and is not part of the  
Harry Potter series. 


End file.
